


Secrets Don't Make Friends

by Bawgdan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: No one asks to be born.





	Secrets Don't Make Friends

Rufus hated secrets. And Aerith Gainsborough's lips were sealed tighter than a tomb. The corners of her eyes the traps. Her lashes the cage he found himself stuck in. She played his game well. Better than most, but her reticence did little to help her.

He let her think that her unwavering gaze was the fire against ice. He was going to let her have five more minutes of her pretty ego. Aerith hadn't moved. Barely blinked. Her lips tugged and tight in full smirk.

"Are you really so different?" Rufus put out his cigarette. His shadow poured along his desk and the sunlight behind him illuminated a grotesque halo. Aerith wiggled slightly. Shifting her posture with straight shoulders. One leg neatly thrown across the other.

"For a _commodity_...I don't think I am. But diamonds are just rocks so.." Hands kept in her lap, she shrugged, casting her glance sideways.

For a while he said nothing and in turn she furthered her silence. He walked from around his desk, his body a passing eclipse, unyielding all of the mid day morning onto her skin. She winced at the sudden brightness that engulfed her.

Rufus's eyes followed the honey golden strands that looped in her braid, down her back. And he reached for her neck. Aerith closed her eyes because his palms were cold– the voices in her head screamed louder than the pulse ringing in her ears.

But she wasn't scared...though she should be.

Rufus Shinra dug his fingers into her scalp like a lover at the tip of a climax. She took a deep breath and he reeled her head back.

"Aerith– sell yourself to me. Aside from having mystical tits, what is it about you that's worth keeping?"

There's only room for one false idol.

Aerith snapped her eyes open, her pupils shrinking–Rufus swallowed a worse craving.

"Gee...I don't know mister Shinra."Rufus held her head back so far, she was beginning to feel dizzy. "I didn't ask to be born."


End file.
